An Unexpected Partner
by blackamerican
Summary: One change in Transfiguration class during Harry's fifth year brings him an unexpected gift. A young witch named Tracey Davis. Harry/Tracey


New story... I'll keep going if it seems like something people want to read!

* * *

><p>Light footsteps echoed down the main halls of Hogwarts as a young witch dodged in between students walking in the opposite direction. She was nearly sprinting with her book bag haphazardly swinging off of her right shoulder. As she rounded a corner she immediately spun around a now rather annoyed Professor Flitwick. The short professor opened his mouth ready to reprimand the student, but she had disappeared from the scene. He looked around and turned to continue towards his classroom with a huff.<p>

The young witch peered down at her watch grimacing at the time. The first day of her fifth year and she was already late for her first class. Finally reaching her destination she stopped abruptly in front of the large oak doors. She did her best to catch her breath as a hand moved to smooth down the front of her skirt; while the other adjusted her shoulder bag steadying it against her hip. With a deep breathe she opened the doors. Entering the classroom the head of every student in the class turned to zero in on her petite figure. Of course they all had to look. Wasn't bad enough that she was already in for a verbal lashing from the Professor that she respected the most. Her own gaze snapped to the front of the classroom and to her surprise there was no McGonagall to be found. A sigh escaped her lips. Looks like she struck a break. Before she could could even take a step she felt a form behind her. Her head turned slightly only to be met with the towering female professor standing right behind her; arms crossed in a disapproving manner.

The older witch arched an eyebrow.

"Ms. Davis so kind of you to join us on this fine first day."

Tracey turned and took a step back all the while a sheepish look splayed on her features.

"Um... Sorry about that Professor.. I kind of slept in a bit... Getting accustomed to being back you know?"

McGonagall took in a deep breathe calming her nerves. As much as she wanted to be mad she was also a little proud. At least the young witch before her was honest.

"Well lets not make it a habit _again_ for this year, agreed?"

Tracey nodded quickly.

"Now will you please take a seat. I believe there is an open one by Mister Potter."

The Professor's eyes motioned to the seat near the middle of the classroom closest to the window. Tracey moved with speed finding the empty desk and chair. She abruptly pulled out the chair causing a loud scratch to emanate from the ancient stone floor. Looking up she laughed at herself when again the entire classes attention had turned in her direction. Sitting at silently as she could she released another sigh. If Tracey Davis was good at one thing it was keeping things interesting. She reached over to her bag which she slipped off her shoulder digging for her Transfiguration text book. With that and a piece of parchment she looked for a quill only to realize one thing very quickly. She had forgotten a quill. Again she rummaged through her bag sure she had brought one only to come up once more empty handed. She straightened in her seat looking to her left ready to ask the student next to her if she could borrow one.

That thought died in her head though as she took in the student next to her. In her five years at Hogwarts she had never really had a good look at The-Boy-Who-Lived. For all the stories that she had heard over the years and all of the talk surrounding him none of it made her ready for the current sight before her. A young wizard who's entire body seemed laden with sorrow. His face was slightly turned as his emerald eyes were focused on nothing but the gray skies outside. His raven hair was shorter than she would have thought sticking up at odd angles. His entire posture spoke volumes of someone who didn't exactly want to be in class right now. She was shaken from her thoughts when McGonagall's stern voice echoed off of the walls.

"Now as I was explaining earlier. This year is one of the most important in your education here at Hogwarts. At the end of the year you shall be taking your Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations or O.W.L.s. Many of you have been studying since the previous year in preparation for this exam."

A collective groan filled the class.

"_AND_ as many of you know the subject of Transfiguration is one of the more difficult sections. So this year I am trying a different tactic in order to prepare you all as best as I can. This year I shall be partnering each of you up with another student who I believe will best help you to succeed in studying for the transfiguration part of the exam."

The class fell silent at her words. Tracey's eyes widened. Did this mean she wouldn't be paired with Daphne? Her eyes made contact with the icy blue gaze of her blonde best friend who's own eyes were wide. Hopefully they would be paired together. At least she hoped she would be with someone who was at her level or better in the understanding of Transfiguration.

"As I read off the names of each pair please sit next to each other."

So McGonogall read off each pair of students. With every second that passed Tracey grew a bit more nervous. She was a smart witch, but she'd rather not have to work with someone like Smith or Goyal. Merlin knows how much of the weight she would be pulling. Finally she heard her name come from the front of the room.

"Tracey Davis your partner is..."

Tracey was hanging on her Professor's word.

"Harry Potter."

The entire room erupted in murmurs as Tracey sat back in her seat.

"_A Slytherin and a Gryffindor... Good luck to Davis... Crazy that Potter..."_

The hushed voices continued for a few more moments before McGonagall's voice continued to name off pairs. Her voice became drowned out as Tracey again looked over at Harry who was sitting less than a meter away. The entire time he had not once broken his gaze with the world outside of the window. Tracey frowned a little. Least he could do was show some sort of acknowledgment in her direction. Tentatively she reached a hand out to shake his shoulder. Just as her fingers made contact with his white school button down shirt his entire head snapped in her direction. She brought her hand back swiftly at his sudden movement. The moment their eyes made contact any thought of what she was about to say was lost on her. His intense gaze searched her own sky blue eyes. For a few seconds they just stared at each other before her voice found its way back to her throat.

"So... it looks like we're partners for the year."

His expression became one of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

She quirked an eyebrow.

"You weren't listening at all were you?"

He shrugged a bit.

"Well McGonogall just read off the names of study partners for the year. Thought it'd be productive what with our O.W.L.s coming up and all."

She watched the gears turn in his head ready for some sort of reply. She didn't really know what to expect. Maybe he'd lash out at the decision having to work with a Slytherin or maybe he'd be excited to get to work with someone he never knew before?

In a low tone he replied.

"Oh okay."

That simple? She definitely didn't expect that. Before he could turn his head away to look back out the window Tracey offered him her hand.

"I'm Tracey Davis by the way. Nice to meet you!"

Harry's eyes widened at her sudden shift to such a cheery mood. He offered her his own slightly bigger hand.

"Erm... Nice to meet you Tracey. My names Harry Potter."

She smiled warmly back at him before the voice of McGonogall told them to open up their text books to start the newest section. The rest of class Tracey's attention fell to McGonogall's lecture and every now and then drifting off into a daydream. Finally the chime of the bell rang through the classroom signaling the end of their current lesson. Around her the classroom was now abuzz with students hurrying to pack and to be off to their next class. As she packed her own bag she noticed Harry still sitting in place. His gaze was settled on nothing as once again he was staring out of the classroom window. Tracey moved to stand in front of him waving a hand in his face.

"Earth to Potter! Class is over, we can escape now."

His head shook slightly coming back to reality.

"Hm? Oh yeah... thanks."

She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you okay? You were kind of out of it for most of the class."

His head fell a bit.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just..."

Before he could continue Daphne's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Tracey are you coming?"

Tracey frowned a little.

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit."

Daphne tapped her foot from the doorway of the classroom.

"We'll be late for potions!"

Tracey's gaze shot up with raised eyebrows.

"Then go without me!"

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Don't come crying to me when you get a detention."

With that her best friend walked out of the classroom leaving only Harry and herself. She met Harry's own slightly amused gaze.

"Sorry about that. She's a punctual one... Bit unnatural if you ask me."

This earned a small smile from Harry.

"I know the type."

Her face now sported a large grin.

"So you were about to say something earlier. Reason for you being all mysterious and absent?"

Harry tilted his head a bit taken off guard by her directness.

"Do you usually ask strangers such direct questions?"

She shrugged.

"We're not strangers anymore; we're transfiguration partners now. And you know what they say, those who transfigurate together stay together." She waggled her eyebrows while saying this.

Harry's eyes widened before he released a small chuckle.

"You're..."

She tilted her own head.

"A strange one?"

He nodded slightly.

"Well it takes one to know one Mr. Stare out the window like the skies about to fall."

Harry was about to retort but the second bell signaling five minutes until the next period starts rang through the classroom. Tracey sighed grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Better get to potions... Wouldn't the best way to start out the first day of the year with detention... Not looking to make it three years in a row."

Harry spoke in a curious tone.

"Third time?"

Tracey bounced on the balls of her feet clasping her hands behind her pixie-cut auburn hair.

"Lets just say my bed is really comfortable on the first day of classes."

Harry laughed again and Tracey joined him. She turned to talk out of the classroom looking over her shoulder. He was still just sitting in his desk.

"Don't you have a class next?"

He shook his head.

"Kind of... More of a free study."

Tracey nodded in understanding.

"Well have fun with that Harry. See you Wednesday!"

Tracey darted out of the classroom quickly making her way to potions. A small smile still played at her lips. Finally being able to talk to him even just a little made Tracey excited to be Harry's partner. At the very least it wouldn't be boring.


End file.
